The Hunger Games: Comeback
by Cupids Dauntless
Summary: "Don't let the Capitol destroy us again!"    Katniss Everdeen is embarking on her biggest challenge yet. Will the Hunger Games return under Paylors control? or Will she let everyone live in peace? Read and Find out R&R x  Lemons
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not belong the rights to these characters in my story... These belongs to the brilliant Susanne Collins.**

**PART 1: AWAKENED NIGHTMARES**

**1.**

Nightmares. The constant screams of innocent children falling from my grip as I close my eyes and witness their dying… The capitol has destroyed my life. The creation of the games itself had brought on rebellion from the heart of district 12 and by bombing our district out we fought our way back again.

_I'm the Mockingjay. My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 18 years old. I fought the capitol. I killed President Coin. President Snow is dead. My little sister Prim was murdered by one of Gale's bombs. Gale doesn't stay in touch, I've lost him…_

I waited in the living room of my house in the Victors Village, hoping that Peeta would stop by like he promised me. We've gotten close over the past year, he seems less of a mutation now and more like the boy with the bread again. These past twelve months I have been getting monitored by Dr Aurelius, after all I did killed the new president. Everyone in the district seemed to keep their distance from me. The days seem to go past so slowly. It feels like a century ago that I volunteered to take my sisters place at the 74th Hunger Games reaping. All of this was for nothing. The reason I volunteered was to keep her safe. To let her become Panem's greatest doctor... Even I screwed that up.

The image of those bombs from the silver parachutes exploding in the air, I could still feel my grasp on the flagpole, looking down at my fingers, knowing how time suddenly went in slow motion as I saw Prim and recognised I was screaming her name to move. Her last word, "Katniss..."

My sister, torn from this world limb by limb helping the needy, rather than saving herself.

Pulling myself back into reality, her battered old cat Buttercup jumped into my lap. Every night I hear him whine and cry for her, but there is nothing I can do now. I just sit here in my father's old hunting jacket stroking a cat that I have become allies with over the past year. I can see Haymitch walking up from town with a bottle of white liquor in his hand. At least something is the same around here. Same old drunk Haymitch. My Mentor and now only friend. Peeta is more than a friend but even he can't keep the longing I feel for Gale. I miss Gale and our hunting trips as he is the only one I can really talk to. I see him occasionally on TV as he is a present of numerous documentaries for the Hunger Games history and various gameshows, that doesn't result in killings.

My mind worries from one thing, to the next. The nightmares I receive in my sleep are all about the Hunger Games. Cato being dragged away by mutations of wolves. The screams of the Jabberjays. Rue getting killed by Marvel the boy from District One. I wake up shivering longing for Peeta's arms around me. Though he doesn't trust himself to be with me. He still thinks he'll suddenly turn back into Snow's killing machine and destroy me for good.

**30 minutes later**

With a tap on the door and the smell of sweet cinnamon bread, I rose from my seat and gingerly answered the door. Standing before me was the boy I have fallen completely in love for... I stood up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. "Hi," I whispered breathlessly.

Peeta simply laughed before walking through my living room to the kitchen to dish up some of the bread that he had brought round for me.

"Katniss..." He said blushing as I walked into the room, shrugging off my father's jacket and hanging it over one of the wooden chairs that sat neatly under the kitchen table. I looked at him challengingly staring him down with my grey eyes taking a small step at a time, my hands carefully placed behind my back as I stared into his bright blue eyes that were swimming with emotion. The glimmer tears that were forming at the bottom of his eyes only glistened with beauty he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, the kind of kiss that set my heart rate soar. The kind of kiss that set a fire in the middle of my heart longing for his touch. I drew my hands up around his neck pulling his body closer to mine to deepen the kiss when he sudden broke away. Pulling his face away from mine and stepping out of our embrace.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. And I'm madly in love with Peeta Mellark, The boy with the bread. The boy who has stolen my heart._


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Susanne Collins. **

Sorry i haven't updated in a while; to any new readers welcome and i hope you enjoy this chapter. It has some lemons in this chapter and i hope you are not affended. Please Read&Review so i know if there is any changes that need to be made that i can suit your expectations and make this story the best it can be!

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

I stood still, completely humiliated at for the second time I have been rejected by Peeta. He looked scared. Frightened even that me being with him has caused this much pain... Breaking the silence I walked up to him slowly; arms just stretched out inches away from my slender body, just as I was face to face with the boy of my dreams he wrapped his arms around my waist. My head finding itself to shape against his neck I whispered into his ear. ' I love you Peeta Mellark, you are my everything. I am not messing around. This is real; can't we just be happy and for this moment forget about what happened in the rebellion and the games and just live."

He pulled my head up softly from his neck to make me look into his sparkling blue eyes, "Okay," he simply said "You have always been my everything. I have to hold on to this moment and try not to hurt you. It scares me Katniss, to think that the mutation of myself can win over me and hurt you. I don't want to be that version of myself; the one who physically hurts you and there is nothing that I can do to stop it." Tears begins to form in his eyes, as the first falls down his pale cheek I kiss it away leaving a salty taste on my tongue.

"You will never lose me Peeta Mellark, you are mine and always will be," I pressed up on my tip toes and kissed him, ever so lightly on his warm lips, I remember back to the seventy-fourth hunger games when we had our first kiss; We were both in the cave and he was suffering from a high fever, his lips were scortching hot; but now all of the warm I feel in his lips is the love I feel in my heart, the warm sweet kind kind of kisses that sets your heart alight. The kiss deepened, Peeta's arms wrapped round me protectively, shaping my body into his. His hands rubbing the lower part of my back pushing me closer into his body, making only inches between us. Breaking off the kiss to breathe, he smiled; the sort of smile that sets my heart beat faster and faster like hummingbirds wings.

"I Love You Katniss Everdeen," he whispered softly into my ear.

"As I love you," He kissed me once more before we are interrupted by a anxious knock on the door. Stepping out of his embrace Peeta eagerly stepped round me and into the hallway to go and answer the door. I began to feel frustrated at the person who had ruined our moment. I was finally get my Peeta back. I heard the door creak open, murmured hushed voices were bouncing back and forth from the intruder and Peeta. I stepped into the door frame of the kitchen before I spoke.

"Peeta?" There was no answer, I then began to walk towards the door, "Peeta who is i-?" I was speechless when I opened the white wooden door all the way to identify the person who had came to see us. But I really doubt this person was here for Peeta. I dreamt of this moment for months since we've got back from the capitol, but here standing in front of me is Gale Hawthorne.

I stood frozen like ice in the door frame just staring at my friend. I looked towards Peeta, he's blue eyes had no emotion; this is another problem with our relationship. Before the games I had a relationship with Gale. We were not dating but there is something that was always there between us. A Spark. Maybe it was because of the hunting ability that caused us both to protect and feed each others families but that never stopped the connection of becoming the best of friends.

_He killed Prim. He left me. Do not trust him._

All of my instincts told me to run in the other direction; pull Peeta in from outside and slam the door in Gale's face; but what can I do but to face my problems head on. _Why__has__he__come__back__now?__He__had__moved__on!__Made__himself__a__star._

I continued to stare when his voice startled me, "Aren't you going to say Hello Catnip?"

That did it; he triggered the memory of my nickname to respond; "Hi," I muttered back.

Peeta walked back into the house kissing me on the cheek as he passed, I grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze before I stepped out into the cool air and was truly alone with Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Please Review ! and I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting the next chapter by the end of the week and will make it a longer chapter than this one! Thank you all for reading 3<strong>  
><em>


	3. 3

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

Thank you all who read and reviewed the last chapter I really appreciated your comments! Here is the Third Chapter and I hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Gale. Words can't describe what I feel for him at this précised moment. Anger? Confusion? Happiness? I was feeling them all. My best friend back at last. But the question that keeps running through my mind is why now? Why wait 6 months to come home and face me; No letters. No phone calls. My heart started to ache but for all of the wrong reasons. I should be feeling this. _He__killed__Prim.__It__was__his__bomb!_My thoughts kept screaming the same thing over and over again. 30 seconds had ticked by and I was coming to the point I might start screaming if someone didn't say anything.

"Why are you here, Gale?" I whispered between my clenched teeth.

"To see you?" I felt his gaze on my face, I looked up into his misty grey eyes focusing to find the truth. I just stared at him. But before I could respond his hand stroked the side of my cheek brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I automatically took a step back making a distance between us. "It wasn't my fault Katniss! Why can't you see that?" in a instant I knew he was talking about my little sister. _My__dead__sister_I thought bitterly.

"Then whose fault is it Gale?" teeth still clenched together, trying not to get so angry that I finally loose it.

"President Coin" his answer was firm and his eyes should he was telling the truth. "They were my bombs, I made them; but I never authorised or knew Coin was going to drop the bombs over the Capitol especially when the medical team, including Prim was going to be there." He sighed deeply and took a step closer to me, placing one hand on my shoulder drawing my eyes to his face. "There is so much that needs to be said Katniss, so much that I need to tell you. But first I was wondering if you like to go hunting for all times sake? What do you think?"

The news overwhelmed me, how can I trust him. He's part of my extended family. But how can I look into those grey eyes and forget what happened in the rebellion. "Gale... Look, things are different now. I've lost my sister. I'm living with Peeta... I'm in love with him." That's the first time I admitted to someone else rather than to Myself and Peeta.

"I know you are Katniss. Remember when you were in the 74th Hunger Games and you nursed him back to health I knew then that you have some sort of feelings for him. It made me angry and hurt because I was in love with you." he sighed again, I felt a sharp pain in my chest like someone had ripped out my heart and was jumping on the remains. I just couldn't speak any more. The loneliness I feel when I wonder the woods alone. "This scares me Gale." I shake his hand of my shoulder, "You've just shown up from no where! And you want to go hunting? You haven't even said why you never said goodbye to me? Why you took off and haven't spoken or sent letters in 6 months!" suddenly the anger took over. It overwhelmed me; all I wanted to do is escape into the woods on my own for once, or be in the comforting arms of the boy with the bread.

"Please Katniss, please come with me and I'll explain everything. There's something else that you need to know." this caught my attention. Of course, of course there was something else that caused them to visit. It wasn't just to see me. It's capitol business. It made me physically sick. All the time Gale was trying to avoid becoming one of the capitols puppets but even now after both President Snow and Coin are dead, the capitol still influences us all. The thought of President Snow still gives me nightmares. His breathe on my cheek, the smell of roses and blood lingering on his skin; His pure white hair.. I shivered off the thought, he is the reason for this mess, him and his ancestors who began The Hunger Games. But the edge in Gales voice made me what to follow him and find out what is going on.

"Fine," I said forcefully, this isn't the reunion I wanted with Gale to be but this is as close as I'm ever going to get. "Wait 10 minutes by the fence, I will meet you there." Before he got a chance to reply I ran back in to the house and slammed the door behind me. My back rested against the door which now is the only thing that has closed any interaction with Gale Hawthorne. I tried to keep my breathing even to sort my head out before Peeta sees me like this. I stood up straight away from the door and headed for the kitchen. Peeta's back was facing me as he is hunched a the wooden work service his hands moving fast as he started to kneeling the bread that was in front of him. I basically ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. _Peeta__can__get__me__through__this.__He__is__all__I__need__to__survive__in__this__world._

In that instant I was glad to have this miracle in my life, and Peeta is the only good thing that ever came out of the games.

"Has Gale gone?" Peeta asked.

"No, He's asked me to meet him in the woods. I said I'll be there in ten minutes." I rested my head on his back my hair flowing around my face. I stood like this for a couple of minutes before I turned his body round to face me. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. A deep passionate kiss, I hoped it wouldn't stop until he broke away. "Gale, wants to talk to me about something. Something to do with the capitol." I explained trying to catch my breath.

"Then you should go," He said there was no expression in his face on the linger of passion from our kiss. "You are and will always be the Mockingay Katniss, Your my Mockingjay. Not for rebellion but the person who everyone looks to for help, for comfort, for guidance." He kissed my forehead before continuing, "I'll be here when you get back. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tender, sweet kiss before letting me go. "Go and meet Gale."

I was out of the kitchen before I knew it, I ran upstairs and grabbed my hunting jacket and boots, tied my hair into a braid, and grabbing my weapons before I left. I shouted a bye to Peeta before returning outside.

This distance to the fence wasn't as far, as we are allowed to hunt in the woods now there was no problem with the electricity. The Seam always took my breathe away. The only people living in District Twelve was Me, Peeta, Haymitch and Greasy Sal. The death of our district happened during the Quarter Quell, an uprising emerged. I still don't really understand what happened that day but my thanks goes to Gale, who moved my family and other families who survived and escaped to District Thirteen. I try not think about this and hurry to the edge of the fence where me and Gale used to meet for our hunting adventures. But I don't see that same Gale leaning against the dead fence, parts of him are there in his eyes and features but I can see that his soul has been lost. As I I was only meters away from him, "Hey Catnip, Hurry up." I felt the urge to slow down, but continued at my normal rate. At no time at all I was pushed my way through the silent fence and began my journey into the woods.

The howling and hooting of creatures surrounding us made me feel calm; like I'm home. I can't hear Gales footsteps beside me, so I check to see if he's there but after a couple of meters from the fence he stopped.

"What's the matter?" I call back making my way to him.

"It feels strange being back here again." He looked at me I finally found my friend again but no matter what I came out here to see what he had to tell me.

"Why are you here, Gale?"

"President Paylor is dead." I gasped, "They are bring back The Games,"

* * *

><p>So what did you think about that :P Again please read and review. I will try and update as soon as I can which would properly be at the weekend 3<p> 


	4. 4

Chapter Four

I stood emotionless amongst the trees, the wind swiftly circling my shoulders. The news of Paylor's death hadn't sunk in. Gale is sitting on a near by rock studying me with each movement I take, as stumble towards him, his arms are stretched wide open ready for my to full into. My head rest automatically against his shoulder, his arms wrap round my waist pulling me closer, making no space between us not visible. I breathe in the earthy frequents of Gale's Skin reminding me of previous years before the seventy-four reaping of the Hunger Games, a life when it was hard and easy at the same time. The freedom of us running through the woods hunting like we would always do to prevent our families from starvation. The days where the only time I communicated with anyone would be selling our latest shot to earn some petty cash to buy bread from Peeta's father. Peeta.  
>Automatically I break Gales embrace, my face slightly flushed and I leaned against the nearest tree which was inches away from me, my back pushed against it easing me to stand straight. My grey eyes reaching back up to look at his face. I make a awkward cough before I begin to finally speak.<p>

"How-How long?" I stuttered softly, his eyes suddenly turned to stone he moved an inch towards me before I raised my hands to stop him from moving closer. He gingerly swept his hand through his hair and let his arm flop to his side.  
>"Paylor has been dead, 3 weeks." I stood still, silent, yet willing him to continue. He sighed before continuing, "One of the Capitol's defences killed her. We are uncertain who or whether the attacker was male or female but Plurarch has been assigned President until further notice." Gale pauses and looks deep into my eyes, he sighed once more before continuing, "Do you remember that Snow had a granddaughter?"<br>I froze, the thought of the old President Snow sent shivers down my spine. I am rid of him. He no longer exists. "What about her?" I said emotionless.  
>"She killed Paylor."<br>"Why? It was Paylor's fault since she has been in charge things were great again." I shook my head and continued, "you said that games are coming back? Surely Plurarch wouldn't allow that. After everything!"  
>"Thing is Katniss, as I said before, he isn't officially President, but he has given authority to go ahead with the Games idea. He was on the Capitols' side before why not again?"<br>_He was on the capitols side before why not again. _Gale's voice lingered through me making every muscle I have in my body tense. My fists locked, eyes wide open, teeth gritted together.

"He was on Coin's side." my eyes narrowed as I said the words, everything made sense. Plurarch never supported the mockingjay he used me like he used the capitol. Him and Coin. Bet they were having fun the symbol of the rebellion, the girl on fire.  
>"So what are we going to do Gale?"<br>"I'm not sure Katniss," He walked over to me his arms stretched out I walked into them, I let him hug me.  
>"Be my friend again, Catnip. Please, if that is what you want us to be friends. I'm sorry what happened to Prim, but you have to believe me if those were my bombs, I had no intention on hurting prim, she is like a little sister to me..."<br>I looked up to find tears escaping his eyes, I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.  
>"Ok. We are friends again. I love Peeta,"<br>"Ok," he said "Then lets go tell him."


End file.
